


Stardew Vignettes

by MaraDin



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV Sebastian, Romance, Romantic Angst, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraDin/pseuds/MaraDin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***Warning!  Spoilers in this work for my other work Trustworthy.  Read at your own risk! ***</p><p>Five short vignettes that could turn into a story if these are well received.  (**It did.**) POV of player character and Sebastian.</p><p>Vignette 1: Introduction of player character<br/>Vignette 2: Winterstar scene<br/>Vignette 3: Red Rain<br/>Vignette 3: Flower Dance<br/>Vignette 4: Sebastian romance conflict</p><p>Strong language and adult topics discussed, but nothing graphic or explicitly written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life's Better with Joja

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of player character, Emmaline, and her history at Joja Corp before leaving for the farm. Only a partial history, this would likely be an opening chapter of the whole story.

Life’s Better with Joja

A Stardew Vignette

by MaraDin

 

I rubbed my eyes.  The numbers on the screen were starting to blur again.  The grating ring of my desk phone bounced through my skull.  _Awesome, one migraine, coming right up._

“Hello?”

“Ms. Avenell?”

“This is she.”

“HR needs you to report immediately to office 301 for professional feedback.”

_Crap.  What about this time?  It’s probably because I pissed off Jack._

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“You will be there immediately.” I heard the click signaling my dismissal.  _Joja Corp, the most upbeat slave labor in the market!_   I pushed away from my desk, the rollers on my chair clicking in the annoying way they always did when I slid more than a few inches in either direction.  I reached back over to lock my computer.  _The last thing I need is another documentation while I’m getting ripped a new one in HR._   My back cracked as I stretched, prompting Derik to stretch around his cubicle wall.  _Freaking pervert._   I shot him a glare.

“What?” he defended himself. “It’s not like I get a whole lot of opportunities to look at pretty women around here.”  He grinned disarmingly, but his eyes didn’t stay on mine long.  I walked past his cubicle quickly.  At least he’s better than walking by Hale, who usually tries to get handsy. 

“Emma?”  The feminine voice made me raise my head from the patterned industrial carpeting. 

“Ollie!”  _The one man in this damn place who isn’t a bastard._   The flamboyant man jumped out of his chair to give me a quick peck on the cheek.  He was wearing a loose sleeved paisley blouse with…

“Are those _pleather?_ ”  I gasped in astonishment.

“Girl, these are my best find at Goodwill all freaking year.”  He did a small twirl.  “Genuine 1960’s Corfam.”

“You look like a pirate out of a porno.”  He feigned anguish.

“You are just jealous you can’t pull off these fabulous pants.”

“Low blow, string bean.  You’re what, a size negative 2?”

He actually did glare at me then.  “What have I told you about your curves?  Curves make the woman, woman!”  I rolled my eyes.  I mean, I wasn’t like Jabba the Hutt, but I nowhere came close to attractively thin.  I changed the subject.

“I’ve got to go, HR is on my ass again.”

“For what sweetie?”

“Don’t know, Jack maybe?”

His green eyes darkened.  “You didn’t do anything wrong, if anything _I_ should be the one going up there.  You were just standing up for me.”

“I’m sure it will be fine, but I’m late already.”  I started walking away, but called back, “Porn Pirate!”

“You wish!”

\--<>\--

The elevator ride up was nerve-wracking.  For all my courage with Ollie, Jack had enough weight to get me fired for what I pulled at the office Fall Harvest party.  _But it’s not like I could have just let him do that to Ollie._

_“Hello Oliver.” Jack was dressed smartly in what had to be his hundredth new tailored suit._

_“Mr. Kenrick.”_

_“Have you reconsidered my proposition Oliver?”_

_“I told you I wasn’t interested in the promotion, not the way you offered. I wouldn’t_ ever _take that deal.”_

_Jack’s neck started to get red, a telltale vein coming to the forefront.  I saw it and made a beeline from the hors d'oeuvres to Ollie’s side._

_The expensively dressed man leaned in. “You will regret not taking advantage of my generosity, faggot.”_

_Ollie’s hand curled into a fist around the tiny umbrella from his drink._

_I spoke up loudly enough for the guests around us to hear. “Please forgive me Mr. Kenrick, but I’m afraid that term is one of the newly listed hate words the company has adopted a no-tolerance policy for.  You must not have been aware.”  The glare shifted to me._

_“What would you know of it… what is your name?”_

_“Emmaline, sir.”_

_“Well, Emmaline, this is no business of yours, it’s_ personal _.”_

_“Then I would say it is indeed my business, as Oliver here is my good friend, and his personal life and wellbeing is very much my concern.”_

_By this point, a crowd was starting to gather around.  Jack seemed to notice, and straightened from his threatening pose.   “Emmaline, Oliver, I’m sure we can discuss this_ misunderstanding _at a more appropriate time.”  He left with the vein in his neck still pulsing.  The crowd slowly dispersed._

_“Ollie, what was that?”_

_My friend blushed, but whether from anger or embarrassment I couldn’t tell. “He wanted certain discrete… favors from me at his convenience during work hours in exchange for a promotion.  A promotion to an office near his.  For his… accessibility.” Ollie shuddered slightly. “I told him very firmly no, and he hasn’t been pleased by that answer.”_

_“Oh Ollie!”  Oliver just shook his head, but I could see the beginning of tears forming in his eyes.  My best friend had always been soft at heart._

_“You’ve got to get out of this job!  You can’t stay here with him hanging over you like that!  Who knows what he’ll do!  What if he fires you and you can’t get a reference from anyone?”_

_“They can’t fire me.  I’m the only out gay man working here, it would be a PR nightmare for them.”_

_I couldn’t disagree, but I still wasn’t happy._

The elevator dinged, and with a whoosh slid open to reveal the third floor.  _PR indeed_.  The Joja slogan was pasted everywhere, in motivational posters with way too happy people smiling at one another while shaking hands.  _Join us. Thrive._   What they didn’t put in was that Joja thrived on the backs of its underpaid workers and cutthroat business model.  _It’s like a freaking cult._   I walked down the adequately lit hallways, winding between the cubicles in pristine condition.  I was hired and interviewed on this floor.  I never would have said yes if I had seen where I was actually working.  _Yes you would have. You need the money._   I almost walked right by the HR wing.  I turned down the hall, and found 301 to be the first door on the right.  Inside was sitting a woman with a severe bun and reading glasses halfway down her nose.  Behind her, as I feared, was Jack.

“Ms. Avenell.” She spoke just as sharply as she scowled at me.  “It appears there has been a complaint filed against you by Mr. Kenrick,” whom she indicated with a nod, “He states that you intentionally tried to defame him during last week’s Fall Harvest party. 

I took a seat to hide the fact that my fingernails were biting into my palms.  Her eyebrows raised at what I’m sure qualified as “insolence” on my part.  I put on my most calm face that I could manage. 

“I’m sure that was a complete misunderstanding Ms…?”  I looked at her expectantly.

“ _Mrs._ Breckenridge.” She emphasized her marital status.  Then it clicked.  Breckenridge. The new VP was named Breckenridge, Darren Breckenridge.  _Oh God._

“ _Mrs._ Breckenridge,” I hedged, “My only intent with my statements to Mr. Kenrick on that night were to remind him of the new policies your husband put in place when he joined our wonderful company.”  I hoped the mention of it being her husband’s policy would help my case.

Jack butted into the conversation. “If that was your intent, why did you call me on it so publicly?”  His tone was venomous.

Mrs. Breckenridge looked at him appraisingly.  “Mr. Kenrick, you told me earlier that this woman had no reason to state that you were using inappropriate language at a company event.  Was I mistaken in hearing you?”

Jack couldn’t hide the shock at being caught in his lie fast enough to fool her.  “I… I…”  He knew he had screwed himself.  He stopped talking altogether.

The austere woman turned back to me.  “Well, Ms. Avenell, why did you correct your colleague…” “Boss,” Jack interjected. Breckenridge cleared her throat, “…colleague so openly?”

Jack’s blunder had given me enough time to think. “I’m afraid I had already had a few alcoholic drinks by that point of the evening, and I think I must have been speaking more loudly than I realized.”  I did my best to look sheepish.  The stress of the situation didn’t hurt my performance.

Mrs. Breckenridge nodded to that.  “Alcohol can bring out the worst behavior in all of us.” She looked pointedly at Jack, then back at me.  “I assume you will be more self-controlled at the next company event?”

“Of course Mrs. Breckenridge.”

“You are dismissed Ms. Avenell.”  Without looking away from me she continued, “You will stay here for a moment Mr. Kenrick, as we have other items to discuss.”  I tried to keep the smirk off my face.

“Thank you Mrs. Breckenridge.”  She shooed me out of the office with a wave of her hand.  I gladly took the out and scurried back to the elevator before anyone could think to call me back.

\--<>\--

Ollie was relieved, and amused, to hear what had transpired above.  “I think I might just begin to like that old hag!”

“Shh!  Not so loud, I don’t want her on my bad side!”  Oliver just laughed. 

“Thank you, sweetie, for sticking up for me.”  He became solemn.  “And it’s good to know that someone higher up in this company is looking out for people like me.”

“I think Mr. Breckenridge might just be the ally we need for us little people.” I winked at Ollie.  “I gotta get back to my cubicle.  I’m sure I’ll get a write up for all this time I was gone, even if it was to go to HR.”

I got back to my cubicle without being harassed by even Derrik, who thankfully happened to be on one of the few breaks we got in our 10 hour shift.  Even after the victory with Jack in Breckenridge’s office, I knew he wouldn’t give up so easily.  The man was ruthless, and everyone knew he backstabbed and bribed his way to his position at the top.  _I’ve got to keep a close eye out for Ollie.  Somehow I doubt a firing is the worst thing Jack will pull to get even, or to get what he wants._   I shook my head to stop that train of thought.  The buzzer sounded that ended break, and I pulled back up the sales spreadsheet I was supposed to be organizing by location and population.  A machine to sort consumers into products themselves.

_Life’s better with Joja._


	2. Life's Better with Joja

Winterstar Gift:

A Stardew Vignette

by MaraDin

 

 

I knew Sam was her secret gift-giver, but I didn’t think it bothered me. Not at least until I saw her eyes light up at the wine.

_“Everyone likes wine, Bas!”_

_“You don’t know she does.”_

_“Oh come on. You’re just sulking because Mayor Lewis gave the new girl’s name to me.”_

_I gave him a sidelong glare. “She’s got a name you know.”_

_“I know!” Sam retorted. “She is new though…” He trailed off, and I saw his love of adventure and all things unknown to him distract him. It bothered me more than I wanted to admit._

_“I got Clint.” I said, changing the subject. “I’m the one who should be giving wine.”_ _Sam laughed._

I looked away from the scene in front of the Winterstar tree.  Maru had been avidly talking about how she didn’t want her snowman to melt.

“I’ll be glad when it’s spring again.” This quieted the table. No one spoke until Mom asked if I wanted more potatoes, but I shook my head no. “I’m going to go find Clint,” I lied. I wandered off towards the river, and grabbed a smoke out of my pocket. I had only started since no one else in this God-forsaken town did, and I needed some way to escape.

_She watched me as I lit the cigarette. “She always smiles,” I thought, but now it didn’t quite reach her eyes. She said hello, and talked about the weather. I told her I wished it was still winter, and she nodded. “It’s my favorite time of the year,” she replied, “but I’m usually glad for the warmth by the time spring rolls around.” She looked around us as a gust of wind blew cherry blossoms off the lake trees. Her hair whipped into her face, and she grappled with it a bit before smiling sheepishly at me. “I really ought to tie this back…” she muttered to herself. “Anyway, I brought you something, your mom mentioned you liked sashimi? I’ve never been that good of a cook, but Linus assures me you can’t screw up sliced fish. I figured that I might as well give some of these extras away.” She handed me a plate._

_"Um, thanks. I do like sashimi.” Ugh. That was awkward. She waved goodbye and went up the road towards the mine. I watched her as she went, wondering about this new person who came as suddenly as the spring._

I stood leaning against a tree by the river bank when Sam found me. “You delivered your gift yet?”

“No. How’d the wine go over?” Like I didn’t know.

“Great! Told you she’d like it! You know, she’s given me some gifts, I’m wondering if I might have an admirer…” He waggled his eyebrows.

“She gives everybody gifts, dumbass.” My voice had a little more edge than I had intended. The statement was true, she gave gifts to everyone in the town, mostly consisting of her cooking attempts. Despite her claims, she did a good job.

Sam shrugged off my comment. “Who gave you a gift?”

“Marnie. It’s a blanket, actually pretty nice. I left if over at the table.”

“Man, all I got was an opened box of cookies from Pam. I mean, I know times are tough, but Penny still works hard. Why can’t her mom?”

I just shook my head. “Are we still on for tomorrow?”

Sam nodded. “You’re sure you want to try keyboard?”

“I can’t be any worse than I was on the drums.”

“Sam!” cried a young voice, it was Vincent. He ran up to his brother. “Come on! Mom says we can go to the mountains for sledding if you take me!” He stared at Sam with huge eyes. I knew they would leave, Sam never could say no to Vinny, he felt like he had to step in for his dad. Sam looked at me apologetically.

“Go, I’m sure I’m heading back home soon anyway.” Sam waved, and he and Vincent left the festivities. I stayed a while longer at my tree, finishing the cigarette. As I put it out, I heard snow crunching behind me. I looked up and tried to cover the blush I knew was creeping up my face with my hair.

“Merry Feast of the Winterstar Sebastian!” Her nose and cheeks were red with the cold, even with the voluminous scarf wrapped around her neck. I withstood the impulse to reach out and arrange it higher around her face. “I know now we’re only supposed to give gifts to our Secret Star, but I didn’t know beforehand and…” She blushingly pulled a small wrapped package of cookies out of her rucksack. “I made cookies for everyone.” She took my hand, and placed the cookies in it. I stood there, dumbfounded, staring at the baked goods. The feel of her hands, even through both of our gloves had made my breath catch in my throat. “Um, well, Merry Winterstar Sebastian.”

“Merry Winterstar… Emmaline.” I finally stammered out, but she was already gone.

 

 

 


	3. Red Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip down to the mines ends badly, and the heroine barely makes it out. Will she be saved from death's door? And if she is, will she remember the hero who saved her?

Red Rain

A Stardew Vingette

by MaraDin

 

 _This isn’t good._   I looked down at my hand, bright red with blood.  _My blood._   I knew, I _knew_ it was a bad idea to have come down here tonight. _But I just had to have the two ores tonight, didn’t I._   I kicked a dust sprite that was chirping beneath me on the ladder.  _Two more floors, then the elevator._   It felt like my mind was filling with sheep’s wool, and making any decision was beyond me.  I shook my head and pulled myself up another rung.  _I just have to get out.  Linus or Marlon will see me.  I just have to get_ out.

\--<>\--

I looked up through the rain.  I thought I had heard something across the lake.  The rain made a haze, and the drops falling on the water of the lake were a perfect white noise.  I didn’t care that it was cold, and it’s not like it mattered if I got sick.  The freezing wet weight of my jacket hanging on my body was an easy price to pay for this time of being truly alone.

I heard it again.  A louder splash than the sound of raindrops against lake.  I put my cigarette out under my foot, and cautiously walked closer to the entrance of the mine.  We were supposed to report if we saw any monsters get loose, but it was usually just a slime I could kick into the lake without much worry.  Shielding my own body from view, I peered around the tree.  It wasn’t a slime.

“Emmaline!”  I burst out from my hiding spot.  Her auburn hair was unmistakable, even drenched as she was.  She had collapsed at the edge of the lake, one hand in the water attracting curious fish.  I had seen her come out of the mines exhausted and dirty before, but she’d always been jubilant, with a bulging backpack of supplies.  Her backpack was nowhere to be seen now.  I touched her back, and she groaned. 

“Emmaline?” Carefully, I reached to roll her over, but as I touched her side, she screamed.  I frantically pulled out my lighter.  Her side was a shredded mess, as if something had tried to dig its way through her with a dull knife.  I stumbled back. “Shit!  Shit shit shit!”

I had to get help. _And leave her here?  And what if what did this is still following her?_ I had to take her with me.  But where?  I searched my mind frenziedly.   _Maru!  Maru’s at home, she’ll know what to do!_  I closed the distance between us, and leaned close to her face. “Emma, I’m sorry.”  I began.  “This is going to hurt.  A lot.”

As carefully and quickly as I could, I rolled her over.  She cried out again, louder this time.  I cringed.  I knew it wasn’t my fault, but _I_ was hurting her.  “I’m so sorry Emmaline.  Please trust me.”  Moving her sopping hair off of her face, I could see the tears streaming down it.  I felt the tears start to form in my own eyes.  The wound in her side was the worst, but by no means the only one.  Her face was beginning to bruise where something had hit her, and she had multiple slashes on her arms and legs.  I had the feeling I wasn’t seeing the whole picture either. 

“Alright Emma, I have to get you out of here.”  Her eyes barely focused on mine.  She mouthed something at me, but her words were impossible to make out.  I looked at her in confusion, and could see her brow furrow in exertion and concentration.

“Bas, you found me.  I knew…” She trailed off as the pain overwhelmed her again.

Even through this hell, I was struck in a different part of my heart.  _She called me Bas._   Only Sam and Abigail had used that endearment, and just because they knew I hated it.  But when she did, it was so different.  The way she said it was so… trusting. 

Her renewed sobs broke through to me.  The mud she had accumulated laying on the ground was starting to wash into her wounds.  “Yes, Emmaline, I found you.  You’re going to be okay.  Trust me.”  I positioned myself to lift her in one movement.  She realized what I was going to do and tensed.  “I have to get you to help.  I’ll try to be as careful as I can.”  She nodded briefly, and I saw her force herself to relax slightly.

As fast as I could I swept her up in my arms.  The ear shattering scream that followed would have made me drop her if I didn’t have the death grip I did on her body.  She went limp after that, knocked out by the pain.  _At least she’s not suffering for this next part_.  I carried her more swiftly than cautiously, holding her to me and whispering to her.

“You’re going to be okay Emma.  I’m here.  I’m not going to let anything else happen to you.  I promise.  It’s going to be okay.”  I repeated it like a mantra. Like a prayer.

I kicked the house door open and carried her down to my bed.  Laying her down, I didn’t care if my blankets were ruined.  “Emma, I’ll be right back.”  She was nonresponsive. “I’m getting Maru.  Hold on!”  I turned to leave, but felt tugged back to her.  Her lips were moving again, and I could hear that she was whispering something.  I fell down to my knees next to the bed and leaned in close, not wanting to miss something important. 

“I trust you.  I’m going to be okay.” 

I closed my eyes.  _God, not pulling any punches today, are you?_   Even with all the mud and blood I could smell the shampoo in her hair.  I didn’t realize I was kissing her forehead until my lips touched it.  At the kiss, she quieted her repetition.  I pulled away and saw a small smile fighting with the pain.  “God Emmaline.”  I didn’t know how to put anything into words right now.  I touched a relatively unscathed part of her face, and she nuzzled into it. 

The spell was broken as I heard Demetrius running down the hallway, shouting to my mom to stay in the bedroom.  I jumped to my feet.  “Demetrius!” I called out and ran up the stairs.

He stopped and looked at me, flashlight in one hand, baseball bat in the other.  “Sebastian?”  He looked at my jacket.  “Is that _blood_?” 

I looked down.  “It’s not mine!  No one is breaking in, that was me.  I need Maru’s help right now!  The farmer, Emmaline, she collapsed outside of the mine!  I just got her inside.  She’s hurt, bad!” 

I may not like Demetrius as a father figure, but I can respect the man’s logical way of thinking.  He dropped the bat and ran to Maru’s room, pounding on the door until she opened it, and directing her to me, then racing to wake my mom.

“Maru!  It’s Emmaline!  Something got her in the mines!”  Maru’s sleepiness vanished, and she became all professional.  “Where is she?”

“On my bed.”

“Get my kit from Dad’s lab, Seb.”  She ran down into my bedroom.

I went into the lab area.  I knew she had medical equipment that she used to sharpen her skills during her off hours from the clinic.  It was in a small red toolbox she had repurposed.  As I found it, Mom and Demetrius came back out.

All business as usual, Mom asked, “What can we do?”

“Someone should probably go get Harvey.”  I looked at Demetrius. “I know your focus is plants, but do you have anything, _anything_ here that could help her?”

He considered for a moment.  “Perhaps.  I may be able to combine some distilled products into a local antiseptic and anesthetic.”  He went into the lab as I left it.  Mom was pulling on her coat over her pajamas. 

“I’ll get Harvey,” was all she said, and was out the door.

I descended the stairs with the medical box and placed it on the nightstand by the bed.  Maru had expertly cut away Emmaline’s clothes, which lay in a pile next to the bed.  Emmaline herself lay covered in a clean sheet pulled from my dresser.  I stepped back and averted my eyes, until Maru barked at me, “Get over here and help me!”

She motioned to the sheet.  “Pull it away from the side wound.  Be careful, the blood might have made it begin to stick.  Keep her covered everywhere else though, she’s already close to going into hypothermal shock. I’ve got to get hot water.”  I pulled the section of sheet indicated tenderly up to reveal Emmaline’s side.  It was worse in the light of my room than the lighter had displayed, the cuts weren’t deep, but they were ragged.  The image of a dull knife seemed very apt. 

“What happened to you?” I whispered, but Emmaline was completely quiet.

Maru stomped down the stairs with a bucket of steaming water, Demetrius following behind her with a vial of yellowish liquid.  She looked at how I was holding the sheet, and nodded.  “Good.  Stay just like that.”  She put the bucket down.  “The other wounds are not as serious, and most have stopped bleeding on their own, so we won’t worry about them for now.”  She turned to Demetrius.  “Dad, how potent is that?” 

The older man shrugged.  “I just made it, I have no idea if it will even help.”

Maru looked at me.  “Seb, put a drop on your finger.  Tell me if it turns numb.”  I let Demetrius put a small drop on my hand while Maru began wetting a clean cloth, and wiping mud away from the wound.  After most of the mud was gone, I could definitely tell my finger was numb.

“My whole finger is numb.” I said, surprised. 

“Oh, I didn’t think it would work that well!” Demetrius seemed pleased.

“Not the time Dad.” Maru wrinkled her brow in concentration.  “Okay, so that was 20 milliliters and it numbed a finger in five minutes.”  She pulled a syringe out of her box, and filled it to a line with the yellow fluid.  In a small beaker, she mixed the fluid with some of the hot water.  “Okay, one last thing.”  She pulled strips of linen out of her box, and dunked them in the fluid.  Carefully removing them, she laid them on the tattered expanse that was Emmaline’s skin.

“Okay Sebastian, cover her up, and get another blanket.”  I let the sheet fall down, and stood to get another blanket.  I looked over my shoulder when I heard the beep of the thermometer.  “Crap” Maru said under her breath.  “She’s too cold.  She doesn’t have the heat to warm herself.” 

Turning to Demetrius, she asked, “Do we have any hot packs, heating pads, anything?”

“There’s a heating blanket up in the attic that we get out during winter, would that work?”

Maru lit up.  “Yes!  Please go find it!”  Demetrius left to do as she asked.

“Seb, do you have the blanket?”  I handed it to her, and she nodded at the bed.  “Okay, now lay next to her.”

I took a step back.  “Wait, what?”  Maru looked at me.  “Hmm, you’re right, you need to change first.”  She carefully put the blanket over Emmaline.  “She can’t get warm by herself, and we both know what the attic looks like.  I can’t lay next to her, I have to keep checking her vitals.  _You_ have to warm her up.”

The thought was terrifyingly attractive.  Maru must have seen it on my face.  “I don’t care what your feelings are right now, you’re doing this to save her life.  Deal with your own crap later.”  She shook her head, and moved quickly to my dresser to drag out clothes to throw at me.  “Go change, then get back here asap.”

I gathered up the clothes at my feet, and hurried to the bathroom.  Regardless of how I felt about what Maru was demanding I do, and I was not at all sure I was okay with it, I did want to get out of my wet clothes.  I changed quickly into the soft old tee shirt and sweats that I sometimes wore to bed.  I rinsed my head in hot water to get the mud out of my hair from carrying Emmaline, and dried it with a towel. 

Reluctantly, I went down the stairs into my room.  Maru looked me over.  “Much better.”  She pulled up the far end of the blanket.  I started to shake my head.  “Look,” she interrupted me, “I don’t care what you are thinking about, or if it’s inappropriate, but I have a responsibility to this woman as my patient, and I need your help.  Until Mom comes back, you are literally the only option.  You don’t have to touch her, in fact, don’t because it will just make her bleed again, but your body heat under this blanket with her very well may save her life.”

She marched up to me, and dragged me to the bed.  Forcing my hand down, she made my fingers touch Emmaline’s cheek again.  It was icy.  I put my palm against her face; it wasn’t just a chance feeling, she was way too cold, and I didn’t need Maru’s medical opinion to know that.  I must have been so cold myself I didn’t notice it before.

“What do I do?” I asked her, no longer thinking of anything but saving Emmaline’s life.

Maru pulled open the blanket on the opposite side of the bed, the sheet tucked loosely around Emmaline.  “Lay close, but not touching.  We don’t want to re-open any wounds.”  She looked at the clock on my desk.  “Hopefully Mom will be back with Harvey soon, and he can look at her.”  She sighed. “I hope I’ve done everything right.  I cleaned the wound as best I could, but it’s way beyond what I’ve ever helped with before.”

I put my hand on her shoulder.  “You did everything you could, which was way more than I could do.”  I’m not usually this sentimental, but it seemed right to say it.  I slid carefully under the blanket, and laid on my side facing Emmaline as Maru pulled the blanket snug to seal in the heat. 

“I’m getting another blanket.  It’s going to get pretty warm in there for you, but you shouldn’t have to stay long.”   

“Do what’s needed,” I said quietly, not wanting to wake the fitfully sleeping woman next to me.  Seeing her lying next to me, I wanted nothing more than to pull her close and wrap her in my arms.  I didn’t, but the urge was so strong it was all I could do to only allow myself the smallest touch of her arm through the sheet beside me.

Maru finished pulling the other blanket up carefully, then grabbed the bucket for more hot water.  “Harvey’s going to want fresh bandages too…” she reminded herself as she left the room.

A bit of color was returning to Emmaline’s cheeks.  I spoke softly to her. “I promised, and see? You’re safe now, you’re going to be okay.  I’m here with you.  I’ll always be here with you.”

_Always._


	4. Dance with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmaline attends the Flower Dance Festival, and dances with Sam.

Dance with Me

A Stardew Vignette

by MaraDin

 

Both of them came to pick me up for the dance.  Naturally, it was while I was covered in splatters of mud, watering my crops.  If I’ve learned one thing from this job change, it’s that farmers _never_ get a day off.  I let them into the house as I went to shower and change. 

_Oh, why couldn’t I have Ollie here?_ I mourned as I hurriedly applied makeup and did up my hair.  Ollie never let me go out to something like this without his own personal makeover service.  I never missed it until now.  I quickly wiped my eyes with a tissue, careful to not smudge anything.  _Ollie’s safe now.  I don’t have to be worried about him!_

I stepped out of the bathroom to find the boys waiting attentively.  Sam smiled a mile-wide grin, while Bas tried to cover his blush with his hair.  I laughed.  “What, you guys never seen a girl in a dress before?”

“Not one who looks this good!” Sam shot back. 

_Great, now I’m blushing._ “Let’s go.” I quickly picked up my nice shoes and slipped my least muddy pair of boots onto my feet.  Grabbing my skirt up off the ground, I motioned the way out of my house.  I struggled to shut the door behind us as we left.

“Here, let me carry those.”  It was Sebastian, holding his hand out for the shoes I was trying desperately to not drop. 

I handed them over gratefully.  “Thanks.”  He just nodded.  We headed towards the southern exit of the farm.  Ahead of us Sam was almost skipping down the cobblestone path I had laid between my crops.  “So…  Is Sam always this happy for the Flower Dance?”

“You have no idea.  It’s like he lives for this stuff.”

“Meaning you don’t.”

He contemplated an answer before responding.  “It just doesn’t mean as much to me.  It’s not like we’re dancing with the people we would choose.  Mayor Lewis always pairs us up to ‘paint the prettiest picture with all you kids’, as he likes to say.”

“So you would like it if you got to pick your dance partner?” I hedged.

Bas seemingly stumbled over his own feet, but caught himself.  In a low tone, and without looking at me, he stated, “Well, it wouldn’t hurt.”

“Come on guys!  We’re going to be late!”  Sam was already at the edge of my farmland and waving vigorously at us. 

\--<>\--

The dance square was covered in petals.  Buckets of flowers had been put out by what seemed to be the hundreds.  Even seeing it for the third year I was blown away by how much work Evelyn had put into this festival.  Surely Alex had helped her again this year, and maybe even prickly old George.  But it was Evelyn’s handiwork that could be seen in each and every one of the beautiful bouquets that dotted the edges of the festival.

“Emma!  Come on!  Food!” Sam grabbed my hand and pulled me after him.  I nearly tripped over the skirts I had dropped in my awe of the flower arrangements.  I hastily hiked them up again with my free hand.  I heard Bas call out “Your shoes!” as he was left behind.  “Keep them!” I shouted over my shoulder and I saw him shake his head and start trudging to the group’s customary location. 

Gus was, as usual, extorting the wonders of his gastronomic masterpieces to anyone who came within earshot.  Unfortunately, that meant Sam and I, or more accurately, me, as Sam was busy filling a plate with numerous egg based appetizers.  I nodded politely as I tried to reach covertly for a deviled egg brought by Shane.  I had learned early on that when it came to eggs, Shane was a master.  Sam thwarted my sneak attempt. 

“If you want one, just grab it!” he stated as he put two on his own plate.  “Here, I’ll get an extra for you.”  He picked up two more. 

I saw Gus’ crestfallen look, and told Sam to grab one of the quiches as well, as I knew they were Gus’ pride and joy.  He beamed, and turned to keep Pam from adding more rum to the punch.  I quietly pulled Sam away from the table, which earned me a muffled “Mmmph!” in rebuke.

“Your plate and mouth are full, we’re good for now!” I hissed.  “You’re not the one who had to listen to Gus talk about his new recipes for boiled turnips.” I shuddered.  Those were _not_ Gus’ strongpoint.

Sam swallowed audibly and muttered, “Fine, fine.”  We joined Sebastian and Abigail at the group’s usual spot. 

“Hey Abby!”  I put on a cheery face.  She smiled half-heartedly back at me.  I had tried so many different tactics with this woman, but she just seemed determined to dislike me.  I saw her glance between me and Sebastian.  _Of course, there’s_ that.  That sparked an idea into my mind.  “I’ll be right back guys.  Gotta go talk to Mayor Lewis about something.”  I left before any of them could respond.

“Mayor Lewis!”  I called out to the older man. 

“Hmm?  What’s this?  Oh, Emmaline!  How can I help you, young lady?”

“I know I was going to fill in for Penny this year, with her still recovering from the sprained ankle she got fishing Vincent out of the river, but could I ask a favor in return?”

“Sure thing, kiddo!  What can I do you for?”

“Make sure Sebastian and Abigail are paired together.”

Lewis’ eyebrows rose.  “Playing a little matchmaker are we?”  He smoothed his moustache.  “I would have figured you for that placement, but I suppose if I put you on the opposite end with Sam, I could put Abigail with Sebastian.  Would that satisfy you?”

“Oh, very much!  Thank you, Mayor.”

“No worries, my dear, no worries.  Please let Abigail know she’ll be dancing with Sebastian though, won’t you?”

“Of course.”  I turned to leave, but he caught my shoulder.  He wore a stern frown in place of his usual jovial expression.

“Emmaline… I do hope I’m not intruding, but I would warn you to be wary.  You seem to have the hearts of two fine young men in your hands, be careful what you do with them.”

I blushed, but responded honestly.  “It’s not like that Mayor Lewis.  We’re all just very good friends.” _Well, mostly honestly._

“If you say so, my dear.”  He let me go, and I walked back to the group.  They looked at me expectantly.

“I had to go ask where I’d be in the lineup, since I’m filling in for Penny.”  Bas nodded, and Sam asked the obvious.

“Who are you dancing with?”  His eyes had an eager look to them.

“You.” I said simply, then turned to Abigail.  Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam do a fist pump.  “Abby, Mayor Lewis wanted me to tell you you’ll be dancing with Sebastian.”

Abigail seemed to perk up at this somewhat.  “Oh, I guess that’s okay.  Doc Harvey always steps on my toes.”  She sent a quick glare at Bas.  “So you had better not.”

Sebastian put his hands up defensively.  “Hey!  Maru has never complained, so I think you’ll be fine.”

Abigail’s eyes glazed for just a moment.  _I wonder what that was? She can’t have been jealous of Maru all these years, she’s Bas’ sister._  But I pushed it out of my mind, the dance was only in a few minutes, and I still had to figure out how to get the fancy shoes on I had borrowed from Penny.  Thankfully the sandals were adjustable, and we were already fairly close in shoe size.  Penny waved to me as she saw me putting them on.  I waved back and gave her a thumbs up.  Vincent looked bored, but he had earned his wheelchair duty for “reckless endangerment of your teacher!”, according to Jodi. 

Mayor Lewis waved us over and as we arrived, lined us up in the grass.  “Alright, Emmaline, right here, and Sam… that’s right, here in front of her.  Elliot? Ah, there you are, here with Leah…”  He continued moving down the line.

“Sam?” I whispered loudly at him.

“What?” He whispered back.

“What if I forget a step?  I’ve only had a week to practice this thing, and most of you have been doing it your whole lives!”

“You’ll be fine!  Just follow my lead if you get lost!”  He smiled one of his rare, make-a-girl’s-heart-stop smiles, and I felt my breath catch.  _Mayor Lewis is wrong, I’m not holding hearts, it’s the other way around._

Gus began the music at the mayor’s direction, his violin singing out a joyful melody as Caroline played the accompaniment beside him.  I jolted into action, curtsying as gracefully as I could, then stepping up towards Sam to take his hand.  He put a hand to my waist, blushing slightly as he struggled to find the appropriate place for it.  I guided him quietly, then placed my other hand on his shoulder.  Then we were off.  Mayor Lewis let the musicians choose a different waltz every year, but Penny assured me that the steps were the same each time.  I counted in time with the music, staring at my feet to make sure I didn’t step on Sam’s toes.

Sam laughed.  “Don’t worry so much!” he said as he twirled me at the crescendo of a measure.  “Let the music do its thing and I’ll make sure your feet end up where they’re supposed to be.”

“Very musician of you!” I retorted, but I tried to let go of the anxiety.

Sam shrugged awkwardly as he danced, then turned serious.  “Just look at me.”

The way he said it, I couldn’t help but do so.  His blue eyes were shining, and they captivated me.  I missed my step, but he held true to his promise, nearly lifting me as we danced, keeping me from falling.  _He’s so close…_ With all of Sam’s antics, sometimes it was easy to forget that he was as much an adult as I was.  As I looked into his eyes now, I wondered how I could have ever doubted that.  I almost gasped when he put both hands at my waist for the finale’s lift.  I caught myself just in time to brace my hands on his arms as the lift required.  I was surprised by the amount of muscle hidden beneath the suit jacket. He set me down gently as the music faded, and bowed as he stepped back.  The song was over, I had made it without making a total fool of myself.  I closed my eyes and sighed in relief until I felt Sam taking my hand in his.  I opened my eyes to find him grinning, and very aware of my own flustered state, it seemed.  He raised my hand to his lips and kissed it. 

“Thank you, my lady, for a beautiful dance.”  His voice was deeper than usual, and I felt something hot drop inside me.

“Y… you’re welcome.” I stammered.

He didn’t release my hand as he stepped close to me.  “I told you everything would be fine.”

I was frozen, seeing something in his eyes for the first time.  A barely repressed desire, blue flames captured behind a wall of ice.  His head leaned in towards mine… _He’s going to kiss me._ And I was so very okay with that.

“Sam! Emmaline!”  Penny called out to us as Vincent rolled her towards us.  Sam rested his forehead on mine with a low chuckle.  “Thwarted again,” he whispered, and stepped away from me.

“Vince, are you being a good helper to Miss Penny?” Sam snapped back into his cheerful persona as if the previous few moments hadn’t even occurred.  I, on the other hand, was still catching my breath and my mind racing to put my shattered world back together in some semblance of order.

“Yes Sam.” Vincent grumbled as he rubbed a shoe in the grass.  Sam looked at Penny.

“He has been a wonderful little gentleman today.” Penny beamed at Vincent.  The pride for her student was obvious on her face.  _Thank God Penny is so innocent.  If it was anyone else, I’d never get away without a third degree interrogation._  Penny turned to me.

“Did the shoes work okay for you?” 

I pulled the last pieces of myself back together. “Yes, thank you for lending them to me Penny.”  I smiled genuinely, “My other options were slightly muddy boots, so I’m sure everyone appreciated your generosity today.  I’ll get them back to you by as soon as I change into my boots again.”

“Oh don’t worry about it!  Just get them to me whenever!  It’s not like I’ll be using them any time soon!”  She smiled. 

“Thanks Penny.”

Sebastian and Abigail joined us then.  I preempted the questions directed towards me by asking, “How’d it go guys?  Any crushed toes?”

Sebastian scowled at Abigail.  “Just mine.”

“Well, I’m sorry!  I have a history of toe abuse at this dance, and it’s just defensive dancing!” Abigail retorted. 

“Who did Harvey get partnered with this year?” I wondered aloud. 

“Maru.” Abigail answered with a sympathetic tone.  “At least if she got stepped on she can rub it into Harvey’s face and demand free treatment.”

We all laughed.  I looked at the sun, it was already well in the west.  I sighed.  “I’ve got to go guys, the crops don’t weed themselves.”

Abigail surprised me by handing me my boots.  “Here, I grabbed these for you.  The sandals are not made for walking.”  She lifted her own skirt to show red hi-tops.  I gratefully pulled the sandals off and slipped on my broken in boots. 

“Thanks Abby.” I smiled at her, and actually received a genuine smile in return.

“We’ll walk you home.” Bas said.

I stole a covert glance at Sam, who was looking away.  I began to decline his offer, when Abigail provided her second surprise of the day.

“You boys head out.  We’ve got girl talk, and you are not invited.”

The shock on both their faces was comical.  Abigail shooed them with a wave.  “Go now, we can manage a walk through the forest on our own, thank you very much.”

Bas shrugged, and motioned for Sam to follow him.  Dejected, Sam followed his best friend out of the festival field.  I turned to Abigail.  “Do you mind me asking what this girl talk is?”

Abigail blushed.  “I know what you did for me, asking Mayor Lewis to place me and Bas together.”

“Oh.” I wasn’t sure how to respond.  “I’m… sorry?”

Abigail laughed.  “No, it’s a good thing, but there’s something I need to talk to you about.” She looked around quickly.  “Should we head out?”

I nodded and we started our trudge through the forest towards my farm.  After a few minutes of walking in silence, Abigail cleared her throat.  “Emmaline, I have a confession to make.”

I stopped walking and faced her.  “What is it Abby?”

“At first, I was afraid to mention this, I honestly thought you might be competition…”

“For Sebastian?”

Abigail started at this.  “Bas?  Heck no!”  She blushed.  “He’s just a friend.  I.. How do I admit this without sounding crazy?”

Things started to click on my end.  “Maru.  You like Maru.  Bas is just a way to get close to her.”

Abigail’s eyes widened with surprise.  “How did you know?”

“My best friend is gay, he pulled something similar while he was still in the closet.  With me as the in.”

“Oh.  Then maybe you understand why I can’t tell her?”

I shook my head.  “If Maru is who you like Abby, you need to tell her.  To be honest, she hasn’t shown any indications to me that she’d be… averse to your affections.”  I smiled encouragingly.  “I’m just glad you opened up to me.  I was honestly worried that you hated me Abby.”

Abigail looked down.  “Well, I kind of did at first. You were going over to Sebastian’s all the time, but you didn’t seem romantically interested in him.  I thought you were pulling the same con I was.” 

I laughed.  “No, not at all.  I’m fine with people loving whoever they want, but I’ve never had an inclination towards anyone but males.  And to be honest, I was just trying to make friends here.  I wasn’t so good at it where I moved from, and it is one of my goals.” 

“Well, you’ve certainly done well at it here in Pelican Town.” Abigail replied.  “I haven’t heard one bad thing about you from anyone, well, other than you were new and unknown at the beginning.”

“That’s a relief.” I sighed.

“But…” Abigail chewed on her lip. “You should know that your gift giving and constant visiting may be giving people the wrong impression.”

My brows wrinkled.  “What do you mean?”

Abigail shook her head.  “You can figure that out.  Too sticky for me.”  She looked back towards the festival field.  More people were starting to leave to go home.  “We should get you back home, didn’t you say you had weeding to do today?”

“Crap, yes.  Though this was a nice reprieve of forgetting about it,” I grumbled.  Abby laughed.

“Well, I’d better get you home to them then.”

 

 


	5. Broken Heart, Broken Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One possible moment in the Sebastian/Player story. Can't have resolution without conflict!

Broken Heart, Broken Soul

A Stardew Vignette

by MaraDin

 

“Bas…” She reached out after me.  I stepped back.

“It’s fine.  I’m fine.” _Not._ “I get it, honest.  I’m happy for you.” _Liar._   “He’s a great guy- my best friend, so I would know.” _Was.  Was my best friend._ “It wouldn’t have…” _What, worked out?  She left the city, of course she wouldn’t go back._

Her eyes.  God, her eyes.  That _pity_.  A squeak from beside me turned us both to see the door opening.  Sam was there, three Joja colas in his hands.  I can’t look at him. _I can’t do this._ The look she gave me is burned into my retinas.

“Hey Bas! I saw you come in, so I grabbed you one too.”  He caught my dark look, finally. “…Bas?”

I shoved past him and out the bedroom door.  Vincent jumped away from his eavesdropping spot.  _Of course he heard!  If she doesn’t tell him, the brat will._

Sam called after me.  “Sebastian!  What’s wrong?  Hey!”  I slammed the front door on my way out, causing Kent to curse loudly.  Mom will probably be hearing from Jodi tonight.  I was running for the garage before my mind recognized my destination.  I was out of breath, but I threw the door open and yanked the bike out.  I was gone, the only thing left was a spray of gravel and a cloud of exhaust.

I don’t know what it is about the open road, or the feel of the bike roaring down the pavement beneath me, but it feels like my soul can finally scream out all the things I can’t seem to put into words.  The ragged empty feeling where my heart was assured me that my soul had indeed shattered into pieces.  Again.  Why did I ever think that letting down the walls was a good idea? I mean, Sam was safe, another low life like me that wasn’t going anywhere.  A safe bet.

“Gaaahhhh!” I screamed into my helmet.  I don’t like to admit it, but I’ve shed tears in the darker parts of my depression.  This is so far past that.  I’m… empty.  The pain is the only thing that exists, the rest of me is nothing.  I shook my head, I needed to pay attention to the…

I took the corner too sharply, and felt the bike slide away from my body.  The physical pain hit a second later.  I heard the pavement eating my helmet, and honestly?  I didn’t give a damn.  I couldn’t if I had tried.  My right arm took the brunt of the fall and from a strangely logical place I realized it was probably broken.  I rolled to stop on my back in the gravel shoulder a few yards from my bike.  _The engine died, at least I won’t burn to death in a gasoline fire._   Using my good arm, I pulled off my helmet and let my head fall back to the gravel.  _The stars are so clear up here._

“What a beautiful night for disaster.” My voice sounded flat, even to me.

\--<>\-- 

I don’t know when I passed out.  I remember wondering which pain was worse- my arm or the ripped out hole that had once housed my heart.  The arm was definitely the winner when I came to, slung over Linus’ shoulder and being carried down the side of the road.

“Goddammit!” I shrieked.

Linus kept walking.  “You had quite an accident young man.  You’re lucky I was looking for rare herbs this morning.  I splinted your arm, it is broken, but it’s not too bad.  I’ll go get Doc Harvey as soon as I get you back to your mother.”

Mom’s going to be pissed… shit.  The reason for my crash came flooding back.  A slammed door, a PTSD soldier cursing… My mind tried to scramble back from that gasping, bottomless pit of pain.  It didn’t work.  My eyelids served as the perfect screen to replay my memories of the previous night.  As each of Linus’ steps jolted pain up my arm, it sparked a new wave of scenes into my brain, as if the physical pain was a revolving door for the emotional kind.

_The widening of her eyes as I said… what I took for a look of hopeful expectation…_

_“I can’t, Bas…  I’m so sorry… I…”_

_The glint of a shell in her bag, she followed my eyes and covered it quickly, blushing scarlet. She doesn’t look back up as she tells me.  “I just said yes to Sam.”_

I felt the tears then.  Silent, my face a blank sheet of numbness.  I didn’t even realize I could cry feeling this deadened.  I couldn’t wipe my eyes like this, but I didn’t care if Linus saw. 

“You can put me down.  My arm’s broken, not my legs.”

The scraggly old man put me on my feet.  I swayed, but I’m not sure if it was from pain or shock.  He put a hand out to steady me, but I waved it away.  I started walking, slowly at first, but reaching my normal stride quickly.  Linus walked beside me, not saying anything.

“Linus?”

“Yes Sebastian?”

“Where’s my bike?”

He just laughed.  I grimaced at him.  “I set it up behind a boulder where you crashed it.”  He sent me a sidelong glance.  “It’s going to need a new paint job, at the very least.”

I sighed.  Linus isn’t exactly a _friend_ , so much as he’s just _there_.  Mom’s let him live behind the house since I was four or five.  I think she lets him stay just to keep an extra pair of eyes on me and Maru.  I still don’t know what he did before he started his whole life-in-the-wild bit, but he’s helped me on the bike a few times when it went beyond my own self-taught mechanics skills.

“You really are lucky,” he interjected into my thoughts. “Your helmet was nearly worn all the way through.  You must have skidded at least fifty feet… and been going much faster than the limit.”

_Old man always has been too perceptive._

“Miss Emmaline seemed quite offset to find you missing late last night.  She even asked after you when she brought me a basket.” His eyes lit up at that thought.  “Baked potatoes with fresh cheese curds…”  He shook his head and cleared his throat.  “I told her that I had heard your bike leave earlier, and assumed you were out for a ride.  She did not seem pleased at that.”  He was watching me for a reaction to his words.  I looked away.

“Miss Emmaline is a wonderful young woman…”

The rush of anger I felt surprised me. “She’s not!  Someone who toys with…” I stopped myself, breathing heavily, then leveled my voice.  “If she is or isn’t is no concern of mine.”

Linus had stopped walking at my outburst.  He spoke softly. “When she stopped by last night she also shared with me her news about accepting Sam’s pendant.”

I felt like I had been punched in the stomach.  I couldn’t seem to get air into my lungs.  I knew, somewhere pushed way deep down in my brain I had connected her words and the pendant in her bag.  _Not just together, not just dating, he fucking proposed?!  And she accepted?!_

I flinched at Linus’ hand on my shoulder.  I had sat down at some point, hard, by the feeling in my tailbone.  “She told me they were planning a long engagement.  The farm is her main focus right now, and the farmhouse is nowhere large enough to house a family.”  _Family_.  The word echoed in my mind.  A flash of a dream, small, dark haired kids chasing fireflies through fields of tall grass came to mind then faded away.  The hole in the middle of my chest seemed to grow, devouring more of myself than I thought it could take and I still survive.  Linus hoisted me to my feet, and draped my left arm over his shoulders. 

“Come on, let’s get you home.  You still need to be seen by Doc Harvey.”  He paused.  “The other pain…  Time.  Time’s the only doctor for that.”


	6. Chapter 2: Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, after getting positive feedback, I have decided to make my short works an actual story! I’m glad people have enjoyed my writing, and I hope I continue to create enjoyable reading in this new venture!  
>   
> I am posting the second chapter here for people following this work, and the first two chapters under the new story title as a separate work.  
>   
> The story will begin with the first chapter of Vignettes, and continue from there. The story will very likely incorporate the scenes already in Vignettes, but they may be modified. While I don’t know how quickly I’ll be updating, I will release chapters as soon as they are finished.  
>   
> See you in Trustworthy.  
>   
> -MaraDin

Chapter 2: Emergency

by MaraDin

            I packed up my meager messenger bag of belongings after shutting down my computer.  The overseers’ office lights were out, but the security camera that panned over my cubicle and the hallway beside it was faithfully blinking away.  _Not that any of this shit is worth stealing anyway._   I shouldered the bag, and started towards the doors leading to the parking garage.   I looked for Ollie on my way, but his cubicle was already empty.  I remembered him saying he had a date tonight, someone he had met at _Gents_.  _I hope to God he’s not wearing what he wore to work._   I rolled my eyes at the idea, because that’s exactly the type of outfit Ollie would wear to make an impression on a new suitor. 

I pulled out my pepper spray as I pushed through the security door in the back.  The parking garage was a dimly light nightmare.  Flickering lights and few security cameras complemented the numerous signs that stated that Joja Corporation could not be held responsible for any bodily harm or loss of possessions that occurred in the lot.  With an easy thousand employees coming and going, parking was always atrocious.  It didn’t help that the best floors of the garage were reserved for higher ups in the company.  I made my way to the stairs, again wishing that Ollie had waited for me.  We always parked next to each other, and usually walked together after our shift.  As I reached the bottom of the first flight of stairs, I jumped at the sound of my phone playing out the chorus of _Don’t Stop Me Now_.  “Ollie?” I questioned out loud.  _I hope everything is going okay on his date…_   I slid the green icon over awkwardly, trying to keep my bag balanced on my shoulder while not drenching myself in the face with the pepper spray. 

“Ollie, what’s up?” 

Instead of a reply, I heard a loud thump on the other line, then another, and another.  “Ollie?!”  The sound of what I thought was phone hitting pavement and a car alarm in the distance.  “Ollie!  Hold on!  I’m almost to my car!  Ollie!”

I raced down the remaining flights of the stairwell like a maniac, pressing my phone to my ear to try and hear what was happening. 

A gurgling voice reached my ear. “Please… stop…”

A muffled “Fuck you!” and more thuds was the only reply.

I burst out of the stairwell and veered to my right.  _Was Ollie still in the garage?  Did he already go to the bar, only to get mugged?  What’s happening!?_

Rounding the corner, I skidded to a halt.   A masked man stood over a prone shaking form beside Ollie’s car.  The man looked up at me, then down at his victim.  My rage boiled over unexpectedly. 

“Get away from him!” I shouted. “I’ve already got the cops on the line, and they’re on their way!”  It was a lie, but I hoped it would work.  I held up my pepper spray and marched toward the man.  “You’d better get out of here before they arrive.”  My voice dropped into a dangerous tone, “Or before I lose it completely and take my anger out on you myself.”  My eyes hardened.  “And I’ve not had a great day.”

The man didn’t seem perturbed by my show of force, but took a step back from who I now knew for sure was Oliver. 

He looked at me, the pepper spray, then shrugged.  “I did what I was paid to do.”  He turned back to Ollie, and spit on him.  “Mr. Kenrick sends his regards.”

The man strode away, confident that no one would pursue him.  I watched him leave only long enough to make sure he wasn’t coming back.  Running the last few steps, I slid to a stop on my knees next to my best friend.

“Ollie?”  I put a hand on him.  “Ollie!  Please answer me!”  I received a groan in response.  I sighed audibly.  At least he was still breathing and conscious.  His clothes were ripped, and blood was seeping through the paisley print blouse at one spot on his chest.  I pulled Ollie up onto my lap, and hugged him tightly. 

“Ow!” He softly yelped. 

“Oh Ollie!” I loosened my grip, but didn’t let go of the man.  “What happened?  Why didn’t you leave for your date?” 

He groaned again, but then opened one eye to peer up at me.  “I forgot to walk you down.  I couldn’t leave my little lady to defend herself…”  He tried to choke out a laugh. 

“Oliver Edric Butler!” I shook my head. “Just because I don’t like to, doesn’t mean I can’t.”

Ollie closed his eye and I could tell it pained him to talk.  I delicately pulled him into a sitting position.  “Come on Ollie, we’ve got to get you to the hospital.”

He shook his head, pushing away from me as if to keep me from taking him.  “I know you don’t want to, but you could be bleeding internally, or have broken bones!  For God’s sake, Ollie, you just had the shit beaten out of you!”  I hoisted him to his feet.  “We are going to the hospital!”

I moved him gingerly to the passenger seat of my car, and buckled him in.  He groaned again at the seatbelt pressing against his wounded chest, but I wasn’t taking any chances.  Darting behind the wheel, I raced us out of the parking garage and into the cold November night.

\--<>\--

            It was agonizing to be at work the next day.  Ollie did indeed have broken bones, four broken ribs, to be exact, plus further internal injuries.  He had passed out on the way to the hospital, and the nurse was surprised I had even managed to get him in the car to begin with.  I didn’t share that this was far from Ollie’s first interaction with pain.

My computer beeped loudly as I accidently skipped another row without adding the necessary data.  _Crap._   I pulled up the corresponding Excel sheet and resumed the mind numbing process of transferring sales data from one system to another.

_“Mr. Butler?”  A young doctor entered the room we were waiting in.  “The results of your x-rays are back, and it looks like you’ll be needing to stay a few nights before we can release you.”_

_Ollie looked the doctor up and down.  “Well, as long as_ you’re _asking, Dr. Heartthrob.”  I drew my hand down my face, and addressed the physician._

_“I’m sorry doctor, the pain medicine kills the few inhibitions he has.”_

_The doctor chortled.  “It’s no problem.  He’s not the first patient to suffer from that side effect.” He paused, and continued with a half smirk.  “Plus, I think I just might be okay with my new nomenclature, if it comes from him.” He winked at Ollie._

_Ollie looked at me wide eyed, then whispered obviously “I think he likes me!”_

For all of Oliver’s silliness the night before, I knew I needed to speak with him seriously. There was no way he could come back to work.  His inability to leave the hospital was the only thing keeping him safe from whatever Jack thought to pressure him with next.  As much as I couldn’t stand the thought of working at Joja alone, I never wanted to see my best friend in this building again.

Finishing the file, I pulled up my log schedule to see what file batch I was to work on next.  “2791340725.” I muttered to myself as I searched for it in my assigned folders.  I located the Excel sheet, and opened it. 

“Southern branch: Stores 476 to 528: Location- Stardew Valley and Assoc. Neighborhoods,” I read.  “Huh.  I think that’s pretty near here.”  I pulled up a map of the area.  “So, Zuzu city is where I am now… and, ah!  There!”  The area was on the southern edge of the county, encompassing a good portion of the southern coast.  “We’re only like two hours away…”

I filed the interesting fact away.  It’s not like it would help me transfer data any faster.  As I settled down to recording how many people bought what product at which store, the monotony of my task lent itself again to wandering thoughts.  I had to figure out somewhere for Ollie.  He couldn’t come work here, and while there were plenty of jobs in Zuzu, I wasn’t sure if he’d even be safe there.  Joja owned most of the other corporations in the area, their growth killed off any business that tried to compete with it.  If it was connected with Joja in Zuzu City, it was connected with Jack.  I wracked my brain for any other place I knew he’d be safe.

“Vianne!” I exclaimed.  “Oh, I’m so stupid!”  In thinking of my own feelings for Ollie, I had forgotten a huge ally in protecting him.  I glanced up at the clock.  Half an hour, then I had my 10 minute break.  That decided it.  Vianne was going to help Ollie, even if I had to guilt her into doing it.

\--<>\--

I called our mutual friend as soon as I got on break. 

“Emmaline!  Darlin’!  How are you doin’?”  The southern drawl accentuated her energy. 

“Vianne, I’m alright.  I need to talk to you though, there’s something going on with Ollie that you need to know.  He needs our help.”

“My sweet Oliver?  I thought he had gotten himself out of that closet already.”  I could hear the frown on her face. 

“He has, Vi, but that’s the problem.”  I took a deep breath, and explained everything that had happened from the company party to Ollie’s hospital stay.  Vianne stayed silent for a long while.

“He can’t stay in Zuzu anymore, honey.”

“I know.”

“A man like that will never stop.  I know from experience.”

I sighed.  “I know Vi.”

“Talk to him tonight, Emmy, and see if you can’t convince him that a visit here wouldn’t be a wonderful opportunity to recuperate.”  In the following pause I could swear I heard the gears clicking in Vianne’s head. “I’ll make sure he never wants to leave.”

“I will.  I’ll miss him, Vi.”

“I know honey.  But you and I both know that Oliver is much to soft-hearted to fight his way out of this one.  We’ve got to fight for him.”

“Yeah, I know.”

I ended the call.  It was even harder to drag myself back to my cubicle knowing that I was actively working to remove my one reliable support in this hellhole permanently.  I slumped into my chair, wheels clicking as it slid over the carpet protector on the floor.  The echoes of typing all around me sounded like a depressing rain storm that had me caught in the middle. 

And unlike the real kind, there was no falling water to hide the tear that escaped from my eye and slipped down my cheek.

 

 


End file.
